The New Ally
by PeddieAuslly012
Summary: Ally overhears and misunderstands a conversation between the rest of Team Austin. It causes her to leave all summer and make some big changes. She comes back for the school year and what will happen. Will Auslly happen? Will Team Austin stay together? Will Ally ever find out the truth? What happens during the process? Characters are OOC. First ever fanfiction.
1. The New Ally

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Austin & Ally. :(**

* * *

******Ally's****POV**

****I was psyched for summer vacation. School just got out and I am ready for a summer of fun. That is until IT happened.

I was on my to the Team Austin meeting when IT happened.

I was on my way to the food court, but Trish, Dez, and Austin didn't see me yet

"Ally's so boring," said Dez. The moment I heard that I hid behind the tree

"I can't even stand her. I don't know how you put up with her," said Trish.

"I don't even know why she is here. She could move to Alaska and I wouldn't even be sad. Actually, I would feel wonderful," said Austin

I can't believe they said that. Especially, Austin. I can't believe that i had a crush on him. I ran all thew way home with tears in my face. I called my cousin in California, Marly, and told her everything.

"That's cold. I have an idea," said Marly.

"I don't know your plans are usually scary," I said worried.

"Trust me. Your summer vacation just started right."

"Yeah, so"

"Come stay with me over summer vacation. I'll give a makeover, a whole new wardrobe, and new confidence. Then, you'll go back when school starts and they'll regret everything they said."

"You know what. For once, i actually like your plan. I'm in."

"Good. Also, don't talk to them before you come or while your here. Leave them confused. I swear by the time I'm done with you you'll make Austin's mouth drop to the floor when he sees you."

"Got it. I'll be there Friday."

**Meanwhile...**

**Austin's POV**

****"I can't believe what Dallas and Austin said about her," I said surprised. I have a crush on Ally. Yesterday, when Trish, Dez, and I went to go to talk to Dallas to see what he thinks of her, he said all that.

"When Ally comes we are going to tell her," said Trish.

"Right. Where is Ally anyway. She's late, that's not like her," said Dez

"It's ok. Maybe she just got caught up writing in her songbook," I said. That's one of the things I love about her

"I have to get back to my job at Umbrella Utopia. I was supposed to be there two hours ago," Trish said.

That only left me and Dez.

"So when are you going to tell Ally that you like her," said Dez

"It's not that easy."

"Why usually when you ask out girls it's easy for you"

"I know, but there is something about Ally. She's special."

"Aww."

"I'm gonna call her to see what's taking her so long." I called her and it went to voice mail.

I was about to talk when Dez said, "I gotta go sink my feet in chicken fat now." He then walked away. He is so weird, but he is fun.

**Two Days later...**

**Still Austin's POV**

****It is now Friday. It has been two whole days and Team Austin haven't heard a word from Ally. She hasn't come to work or even the mall. Team Austin decided to go to her house to see her. I hope she's ok. I rang the doorbell and Mr. Dawson answered.

"Hello Mr. Dawson. Is Ally home? We haven't heard anything from her and we are really worried," I asked Mr. D

"Ally isn't here. Didn't she tell you? She went to California to spend the whole summer with her cousin," he said, stating the obvious.

"She left for the whole summer," Trish said

"And she didn't tell us," Dez said.

"Sorry. Try calling her tomorrow and asking her," Mr. D suggested

"Thanks for telling us," Trish said

I just stood there frozen in shock. What just happened. Why would Ally do that. Why hasn't she called us.

Trish and Dez brought me back to reality.

"are you ok Austin," Dez asked

"Yeah. I just can't believe she did that," I said

"We'll get in touch with her. There's no need to worry," Trish reassured me.

Is there nothing to worry about? What is going on with Ally.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Please revew, and favorite. This is my first ever fan fiction. Please be kind. :)**


	2. The Return

**Last Time on The New Ally: **

"Ally isn't here. Didn't she tell you? She went to California to spend the whole summer with her cousin," he said, stating the obvious.

"She left for the whole summer," Trish said

"And she didn't tell us," Dez said.

"Sorry. Try calling her tomorrow and asking her," Mr. D suggested

"Thanks for telling us," Trish said

I just stood there frozen in shock. What just happened. Why would Ally do that. Why hasn't she called us.

Trish and Dez brought me back to reality.

"are you ok Austin," Dez asked

"Yeah. I just can't believe she did that," I said

"We'll get in touch with her. There's no need to worry," Trish reassured me.

Is there nothing to worry about? What is going on with Ally.

**To Be Continued...**

**Two Months Later...**

**Austin's POV**

****I can't believe summer is over. It's now the first day of school. My summer hasn't been so great. Team Austin hasn't heard a word from Ally in like two months. There hasn't been a new video on the Austin fan site in months. And worst of all, I am still in love with Ally Dawson. I haven't stopped thinking about her all summer and I really hope to see her today. She wouldn't have moved or transferred schools without telling us right?

I was walking down the halls of Miami High and I check my class schedule. I am in Mr. Harrison's class. He is so boring and cold-hearted. Then, my mood changes, I see I am in the same class as Trish, Dez, and Ally. She must be coming back now.

I am now in class sitting next to Trish and Dez. Mr. Harrison comes in and starts to talk. "Now for role call," he says. He talks in a voice that sounds like Abraham

"Trish Alexander"

"Here"

"Dez Bernard"

"Hey"

"Austin Moon"

"What Up"

"Ally Dawson"

Silence is in the classroom.

"Ally Dawson," he says again. "Looks like she is not here," he adds.

My spirits then despair. Why did she leave us. A really hot chick just walks through the after role call is finished. She is wearing black ripped jeans and a red plaid shirt that shows a little of her black bra. Then, she is wearing a leather jacket over and high heel booties and black sunglasses. She has Ally skin tone, Ally hair color with light blonde highlights(flat ironed). She was kinda hot. There were whispers all over the room.

"Who is that"

"She is so hot"

"I love her outfit"

"I wanna make out with her."

"Who is the girl," Dez asks me.

"I don't know. She must be new," I reply.

"You're late. What's your name," Mr. H asks.

Mystery girl take of her glasses and puts it in her black bag.

"Who are you," he asks again, getting impatient.

"You should know," she says

"You just got yourself detention. Now what is your name," he asks really upset.

Who is this girl and do I feel like I know?

**Ally's POV**

"You just got yourself detention. Now what is your name," he asked

Seems like nobody knows who I am. Looks like this makeover worked better than I thought it would.

I finally reply," My name is Ally Dawson. Do you remember me now?"

Everyone just stares at me. I face the class and I see Austin's mouth so open you can stick your fist in it.

"Well um. You don't have to have detention anymore Ms. Dawson. Go ahead and take the last available seat behind Mr. Moon," Mr. Harrison says in utter shock.

Out of all seats it has to be that one. As I walk to my seat, I stop at Austin, close his mouth, and say,"If you don't close your mouth you'll swallow a bug."

He just stares at me with those big brown eyes that made me melt two months ago. I just sit in my seat and wait for the bell to ring. I was on my way to math class when I got pulled over by someone. I was about to yell when I saw those three people that made me leave in the first place (Trish, Dez, and Austin).

Austin asks me," What happened to you and why didn't you talk to us all summer."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What will Ally say? What does Austin think of the New Ally? Will things ever go back to the ways they were?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, but I wish I did.**


	3. What is Going On

**Last Time on The New Ally...**

Out of all seats it has to be that one. As I walk to my seat, I stop at Austin, close his mouth, and say,"If you don't close your mouth you'll swallow a bug."

He just stares at me with those big brown eyes that made me melt two months ago. I just sit in my seat and wait for the bell to ring. I was on my way to math class when I got pulled over by someone. I was about to yell when I saw those three people that made me leave in the first place (Trish, Dez, and Austin).

Austin asks me," What happened to you and why didn't you talk to us all summer."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

****"What happened to you and why didn't you talk to us all summer," I asked the "new" Ally

"Excuse me,"she said. I was started to feel a little hurt and annoyed.

"I said why din't you talk to us all summer," I said again, wondering what happened to her.

"No, I mean excuse me as in move out of my way so I can get to class," she said angry. Then I lost it.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You come here and I hardly recognize you, you tell me to close my mouth so I won't catch flies, and you've been giving Team Austin the cold shoulder for months now. What the fuck is going on," I yelled at her. By then Trish and Dez left, everyone was staring at us and I was afraid that I could have made Ally upset.

**Ally's POV**

****The moment Austin yelled at me a few things happened, Trish and Dez left, everyone was staring, and I lost it.

"You have such nerve. Your asked what the hell is wrong with me. In the beginning of summer you and Team Austin acted like total assholes, cause me to leave, and you are standing here yelling at me," I retorted

"What are you talking about," he asked

"You are a total asshole. Now if you can move out my damn way I have to get to class," I said pushing him out my way. I just left him there.

**After school...**

**Austin's POV**

****Trish, Dez, and I were walking through the food court, but I can't stop think about me and Ally's fight. It was our first major fight and what did she mean by at the beginning of summer Team Austin acted like total assholes.

"Austin. Austin" I felt a hand slap me.

"What the hell."

"We have been calling for the past two minutes and you were staring off into space," Trish said, irritated

"Sorry. I can't help thinking about what happened at school with Ally," I said, sad

"I know. The moment we heard you yell. We left. Sorry about that," Dez said

"I can't stop thinking about what she said."

"What did she say," Trish asked now interested.

"She said that at the beginning of Team Austin acted like total assholes," I said sadly

"She said that? Two things: One that doesn't sound like Ally and two what did we do," Trish said

We stopped at the food court. There was a big stage and Ally was there.

"Hey everybody. This is a song I wrote over the summer and I hope you guys like it," Ally said.

'Wait, what song,' I thought.

Then, the music started and she stood at the mic.

**Oh oh How bout a round of applause  
A standing ovation  
ohohoh yeah yeah yeah yeah**

You look so dumb right now  
Standin outside my house  
Tryin to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
(Please)  
Just cut it out

_[Chorus]_  
Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone  
(You better hurry up) before the sprinklers come on  
(come on)  
Talkin' bout, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on

_[Chorus]_  
And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not

Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

And the award for the best liar goes to you  
(Goes to you)  
For make'n me believe that you could be  
Faithful to me  
(Faithful)  
Lets hear your speech now  
How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation

[Chorus]  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

But it's over now(1)

The whole crowd erupted into applause. When did she lose her stage fright and what does the song mean?

**Ally's POV**

****When the crown cheered, I felt so much better and I know what everyone is probably thinking. When the fuck did Ally lose her stage fright and became this confident and cool? I owe it all to my cousin.

I took a bow and walked off the stage off the stage. My cousin helped so much. I got new confidence, a new look, new respect, and I know I am confusing Team Austin, Austin especially. I sat down at a table by myself waiting for my cousin and drinking my soda. I can't wait my cousin is coming from LA to say with me and my family, FOR THE WHOLE YEAR. School is going to so much fun now.

While I am waiting for my cousin, someone is approaching me. I see the blonde hair and instantly know who it is and gets upset, Austin Monica Moon. What does he want now and will I throw my drink at him?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, but if I did I would put more romance between them.**

**I also do not own Take A Bow by Rihanna.**

**Author's Note- Thank so much for all the positive responses. I will continue writing when I have time. If you have any ideas for the story please PM me.**


	4. The Assignment

**Previously on TNA...**

While I am waiting for my cousin, someone is approaching me. I see the blonde hair and instantly know who it is and gets upset, Austin Monica Moon. What does he want now and will I throw my drink at him?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Third Person POV (coz i couldn't choose)**

"What do want Austin," Ally asked obviously annoyed

"Please don't get upset. I just want to talk," Austin said softly

"I don't want to talk. I'm waiting for someone," she said getting up. Austin pulled her down to sit again

"Give me five minutes," Austin said begging

"What do you want," Ally said

"All I want is to understand"

"What are you talking about"

"You leave for California without telling me a word, come back and give us the cold shoulder, and you performed a song in front of everyone."

"What's your point?"

"What happened to you?"

"I decided to make some changers?"

"Why? You were perfect they way you were"

"Liar!" Ally threw her drink in Austin's face.

"You and Team Austin are a bunch of two-face assholes and in case it isn't obvious I quit Team Austin" Austin just wiped his face of the soda.

"What the hell did we do," Austin yelled getting irritated. Just as Ally was about to respond Marly came

"Hey Cuz. Are you alright," Marly asked

"Yeah fine," Ally said

"Who is this," Marly asked pointing to Austin with a smile.

"This is Austin Moon," Ally responded in a flat voice.

"Oh you. You have some nerve you know. You think you can waltz back into Ally's life like it's no big deal after you caused her so much pain," Marly yelled

"What did we-" Austin started but Ally interrupted.

"Let's go Marly. We have stuff to do."

Ally and Marly left Austin there. Austin just thought one thing, 'What the hell is going on?'

**Monday Morning...**

**Austin's POV**

I walked in to school wanting to talk to Ally. Unfortunately I didn't see her and just walked into my first class, Music Class. It won't be as much fun without Ally talking to me. We would always do assignments together and fool around. 5 minutes into class, Ally walks in with the same girl as the other day.

'Who is she' I wondered.

"Why are you late," Ms. Williamson asked them.

"My cousin, Marly, is new here and I was helping her get acquainted," Ally explained.

"Since you are already up lets have you two start us off with a song," Ms. W said

"Can it be a duet," Marly asked.

"Yes."

"Can we play the instrumental music on the CD player," Ally asked

"Then okay," both of them answered at the same time.

Ally put a CD in the music player and a really cool beat started playing. The song started.

**Ally: **Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right  
**Marly: **I don't want to be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite  
But i always seems to bite me in the -

**Ally: **Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
**Marly:** You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
**Ally:** You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
**Both: **And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

**Both: **Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

**Ally: **I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
**Marly: **You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"  
**Ally: **And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
**Both: **You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
**Both**: Oh!

**Both:**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop you're staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la….

**Both:** What about "no" don't you get?  
**Marly:** So go and tell your friends  
**Both:** I'm not really interested  
**Ally:** It's about time that you're leavin'  
**Marly:** I'm gonna count to three and  
**Both:** Open my eyes and  
**Both:** You'll be gone

**Marly:** One  
**Ally:** Get your hands off my—  
**Marly:** Two.

**Ally**: 'Fore I punch you in the-

**Marly:** Three.  
**Ally:** Stop your staring at my—

**Both:** Hey!

**Ally:**Take a hint, take a hint  
**Marly:**I am not your missing link  
**Both:**Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint

The whole class erupted into applause. ally and Marly took a bow and sat down at their seats.

"Okay class. I have decided a first semester assignment. Over the whole first semester you and a partner will work on a duet. It has to be an original song and at the end of term dance you will perform it in front of the whole school," Ms. W said. The class was cheering

"But I will be choosing the partners and you can't switch no matter how much you don't want to be with that person" Ms. W added. The class groaned.

These are the groups and I don't want to hear any complaining: Marly and Ethan, Trish and Dez, Austin and- please be someone cool- Ally. I just zoned out.

'Does it have to be Ally. I like her and all but she doesn't want anything to do with me.

"Austin, Austin," someone said but I was to busy daydreaming.

"I got this," someone else said.

'This voice is familiar who is this girl. Is it-' my thoughts were cut short by a pain in my left cheek.

"Hey why did you-" I started but was interrupted by HER.

"Because you have been spaced out for 10 minutes and I am tired of standing here," ally snapped

"So do you want to work on the project," I asked her hopefully

"No," she said nonchalantly

"Then why are you standing here," I said irritated.

"Ms. W is making us sit next to our partners for the whole term and in case you don't notice your bag is taking up the chair next to you," she said with an attitude.

"Oh, sorry," I said. moving my bag and letting her sit. Once she sat down I said

"Do you want to start talking about the project."

"Actually I would rather not talk to you at all," she said

'Oh no. how on earth will I ever pass this assignment if she won't talk to me,' I thought sadly

**To Be continued...**

* * *

**Please review and favorite. Send ideas and suggestion if you want. I promise to look at them. Thank you for the positive feedback. You're the reason I keep writing. I promise to update as soon as possible. 3**


	5. Answer My Question

**Previously on TNA...**

"Do you want to start talking about the project."

"Actually I would rather not talk to you at all," she said

'Oh no. how on earth will I ever pass this assignment if she won't talk to me,' I thought sadly

**To Be continued...**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

****I can't believe this. Out of all people it has to be Austin. I don't want to talk to him let alone work with him. I was sitting in Math class on Tuesday when I got called in the Principal's Office.

"You called me in," I said to Principal Marino as I walked in.

"Yes Ms. Dawson please sit."

As I sat down I said, "Is there a problem."

"Yes there is. Teachers have been telling me you've been acting different.

"In what way."

"You won't talk to anyone. You are not wearing the same type of clothing and you are not talking to Austin. My biggest concern is your Music grade surprisingly. You've always been so talented and wonderful. You're even a lock infor a full-paid scholarship for Miami College for the Gifted.**(1)**

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't want anything to do with Austin Moon."

"Why. Last year you guys were the best of friends. Everyone even said that you two were bound to go out sometime." Tears started coming back when I heard Principal M say this.

"I would rather not talk about it," I replied trying not to cry.

"Something happened and you and Austin need to make up. I am not even talking to you as a principal, I am trying to talk to you as a friend.

"I don't want anything to do with him."

"Very well. I tried to be reasonable but now you force me to be harsh. For the rest of the school year, you and Austin will sit next to each other everywhere inside and outside of school, have the same schedule, have lockers next to each other, and work every assignment as a group. I will arrange everything."

"You wouldn't do this."

"I would and I will. You were happier when you were with Austin and by the time this is over you will be best friends again if not more.

"I don't want to be friends with him again or more."

"You don't but Austin does. You are so angry at him, that you can't see how sad and depressed Austin is. Ever since you two stopped talking he sits by himself all the time, won't talk to anyone or do anything, and if he keeps this up both of you are gonna fail and repeat the year." I was shocked when he said this.

"Why both of us? He is the depressed one."

"Because you're the cause of his depression. I'll call Austin in." I stayed silent when I heard this. I didn't know I caused Austin so much pain and- 'Wait. Why am I caring about Austin. I am supposed to be upset with him. Do I still have feeling for him,' I thought. My thoughts were cut short when I heard a familiar voice.

"You wanted to see me. Principal Marino," A sad Austin voice. 'He sounds so sad. It's like you told him pancakes were discontinued,' I thought.

"Yes please sit next to Ally," Mr.P said.

"Yes sir," he said with no expression.

"It's clear both of you are upset and need each other to cheer up," Mr. P said and continued, "So I have set up a system where you two will literally do everything together."

"But sir-," Austin started but got interrupted.

"No buts, Mr. Moon. This isn't a choice. it's an order and it's already been done. I've talked to both your parents too and they've agreed,"Mr. P said.

"Principal Marino, sir I-," Austin started again but this time I interrupted.

"It's okay sir. Me and Austin will do as you say." Austin looked at me surprised after I said that.

"Good now you two go to your next class together Science. Here's a copy of your new schedule." Mr. P said handing us each a piece of paper. Both me and Austin left the office without a single word.

As I was walking to Science class, I felt a strong hand grab my forearm and push me against the wall. I was about to scream but I saw it was only Austin.

"Why did you agree to that? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me," he asked trapping me against the wall with both of his hand at either side of my head. 'Man why does he have to be so talk,' I thought seeing that he has a 7-8 inches on me.

"Well," he said again

"I don't want nothing to do with you," I said

"Then why did you say yes."

"I need to ask a question first," I said seriously. Austin nodded and told me go ahead.

"Why are you depressed," I blurted out. Austin just moved away from me and continued walking on to Science class. I ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder so he can turn around.

"You didn't answer my question," I told him.

"You didn't answer mine either," he said bluntly.

"Mine is more important," I said.

"Are you trying to say that what I say is as important as what you say," he said hurt

"No I'm not," I said not wanting to hurt Austin anymore.

" Then answer my question," he said.

"And you'll answer mine," making a deal with him. He just nodded his head.

"Because of what Principal Marino told me. He said that both our grades are dropping and will fail if we won't do this," I explained.

"So this is all about you," he said coldly.

"No. Let me finish. Most importantly it's about what he said about you. He said that you're sad and depressed and you're not the same fun Austin," I told him seriously.

"Ohh," he said running his hand through his bleach blonde hair.

"Now answer my question why are you depressed," I asked him

"You really don't know," he said seriously.

"No," I said sadly. He just pushed me against the wall again nut this time he crashed his lips to mine.

When we broke the kiss he said in a low voice, "Because you were not in my life. You left me. I lost the person I cared about the most. It broke my heart when you left and it broke my heart when you came back and didn't want anything to do with me."

After that he just walked away, leaving me there.

'What the hell just happened? Did I really cause his depression? Did I really hear what I think I heard?' I thought as I looked at Austin walk back to class.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I do not own Austin and Ally or Miami College for the Gifted, I think and hope I made it up.**

**The ending of what Austin said made me so sad.**

**Please review and send ideas and suggestion. 3**

**PeddieAussly012**


	6. I Got An Idea

**Previously on TNA...**

"No," I said sadly. He just pushed me against the wall again but this time he crashed his lips to mine.

When we broke the kiss he said in a low voice, "Because you were not in my life. You left me. I lost the person I cared about the most. It broke my heart when you left and it broke my heart when you came back and didn't want anything to do with me."

After that he just walked away, leaving me there.

'What the hell just happened? Did I really cause his depression? Did I really hear what I think I heard?' I thought as I looked at Austin walk back to class.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

****Did I get everything wrong? Is Austin really in a depression? Am I an idiot? I was thinking about all these things then an idea popped into my head.

I wrote a note and put it in Austin's locker. It said,"After school, meet me at my place so we can get started." I am going to confuse him. I wrote it on a pink paper, sprayed with my and his favorite perfume, and too top it all off I wore red lipstick and kissed the end of the note. After that, I skipped class for the rest of the day and texted Marly,

'Don't come home after school. I have an assignment to do with Austin' I instantly got a response.

'I know. Don't do anything I wouldn't ;)' I instantly blushed. I looked up at the clock and saw it was already 1:05. 'Shit,' I thought.

I got home and saw it was 1:34. Then I went up to my room and changed into an outfit that will make Austin lose control. I wore a pair of really short denim shorts, a LOVE crop top that was shredded in the pack so you can see my black bra and my stomach(I got a belly button piercing,second ear piercing on both ears, and a cartilage/rod piercing over summer, gray boots, and I flat ironed my hair down.**(1)**

When I finished I applied lip gloss and our favorite perfume. 'This outfit is going to make him lose his mind,' I thought. Then I heard the bell ring. I took one last look at myself in the mirror then went to open the door.

I opened the door and then...

**Austin's POV**

'How does Ally not understand,' I thought. I went to class and all through Science I thought ,'What was Ally mad about.'

When the bell rang and woke me up from my trance it finally clicked. 'Where is Ally? Did I ruin it even more with the kiss?'

I walked to my locker to get my books. When I opened it a note fell out.

It read,' After school, meet me at my place so we can get started, Ally.'

I noticed there was a kiss mark at the end of the note and it smelled like my favorite perfume of Ally's. The one that smells like strawberries.

'What is this supposed to mean. What is she doing,' I thought looking at the note. All through the day I thought about until it was time to go home.

I was packing up my books to go home then Dez came up to me and asked, "Hey Austin. Want to hang out with me at Miami Mall?"

"Sorry. I can't Dez. I have to go study with Ally," I replied concealing the happiness in my voice.

"Two things: First I can tell you're happy about this and two what happened," Dez asked curiously. I explained everything.

He understood and replied "Okay buddy but remember not to do anything stupid,"

"Nothing is gonna happen," I said surprised

"Whatever you said, but remember use protect-," he started but I cut him off.

"Shut up. That is not going to happen," I said yelling.

"Okay dude. I was kidding but since you are blushing like a tomato, you are definitely nervous," he said. That is when I noticed that I really was blushing. 'Since when does Austin Moon blush,' I thought

"Just go feed your chicken," I said.

"Thanks Austin. I almost forgot about Kendall," he said running off and yelling "Here I come chicken." I just shook my head and looked at the time. I saw it was already 3:07. 'Oh shit,' I thought and hurried out the school and drove to Ally's house. I rang the bell and wondered, 'Is this a trick?'

Ally opened the door and...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Sorry I left it like that. I am trying to build it up because a lot of stuff is going to happen after this. Do you thick I should do a sequel to this?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Austin & Ally or any character except Marly.**

**I can't wait for the Austin & Ally and Jessie crossover New Year's Eve special.**

**(1) Outfit is on my profile.**

**Thank you for all the positive reviews and comments and favorites and followers. You guys are the reason I continue this story. Sorry I took so long to update. I am an 8th grader applying for high school .I took the SHSAT and TACHS test. Both were OK. Wish me luck that I get into a good high school. I will try to update as soon as possible. Please Review.**

**PeddieAuslly012 3**


	7. The Supposed To Be Study Session

"Thanks Austin. I almost forgot about Kendall," he said running off and yelling "Here I come chicken." I just shook my head and looked at the time. I saw it was already 3:07. 'Oh shit,' I thought and hurried out the school and drove to Ally's house. I rang the bell and wondered, 'Is this a trick?'

Ally opened the door and...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Austin's ****POV**

'Holy Shit,' I thought. Ally looks so sexy. I just stared until I saw a hand waving in front of my face.

"Are you okay," Ally asked

"I'm fine," I replied

"Okay. Are you going to come in or are you going to stand there all day," Ally said.

"Oh right. Sorry," I said walking in. "What do you want to work on first."

"How about that song we have to write," I suggested.

"That sounds fi- Wait what time is it," She asked suddenly

"Um, 4:17," I said simply.

"Oh shit," she said.

"What's wrong," I asked concerned.

"I have a show to do at 5:00 at the mall. How about I go get ready. You drive me there then we can study at Sonic Boom instead," she suggested

"Okay," I said.

"Wait in the living room and I'll be down in 5 minutes," she said walking to the stairs.

"No problem," I said sitting down.

**Ally's POV**

My plan was going according to plan. I went up to my room and changed into my black pants, white 'What The Hell' t-shirt, and black boots.**(Author's Note: Avril Lavigne's outfit at the end of her music video 'What The Hell')**

I walked down the stairs and said, "Okay ready to go."

Austin just looked at me opened mouthed. 'Yes I did it again. He looks so cute when he is in shock,' I thought. 'Wait did I mentally say he is cute,' I thought again.

I shook it off and walked up to him. I bent down so we were at eye level. I then waved my hand over his face for the second time this afternoon.

"What," he said.

"I said that I'm ready to go and you were just sitting staring. Are you okay," I asked

"I'm fine. Let's go," he said.

We walked to his car and drove to the mall in silence. We reached the food court of the mall and I said, "I have to go get ready. Wait here."

"Okay," he said standing by the wall. 'Perfect' he is at the perfect place.

I got on stage and put on a wireless mic. "Hey everyone. Here's a song I wrote over the summer. It's called 'What the Hell,'" I said and then the music started.

You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
All cuz I was making out with your friend (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
I can't stop cuz I'm having too much fun (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!

What? What? What? What the hell!

So what? If I go out on a million dates? (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (e-yea)

You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me (la la la)  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy (crazy! )

All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!

_(I jumped off stage and went to Austin and teased him. I pushed him against the wall. I pressed myself against him. I pretended that i was going to kiss then I pushed him against the wall and went back to the stage.) **(Author's Note: The same way Avril teases the guy in the video at the end in the hallway before running on stage and singing. Look up the video and you'll see)**_

La la la la la la la  
Whoa whoa whoa  
La la la la la la la  
Whoa whoa whoa  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell (what the hell! )  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about (I don't care about! )  
All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about (If you love me)  
If you love me (you know)  
If you hate me (you know)  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby (If you love me)  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!

_(I crowd surfed, went to Austin, grabbed him, and pulled him to Sonic Boom with me not caring about the crowd going wild.)_

La la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la

* * *

**Ally's POV**

When we reached Sonic Boom, I turned off my mic and took it off.

"So you want to work on that song now," I said innocently

"That was an interesting performance," Austin said

"What do you mean," I said. Before Austin could answer my phone rang.

**Austin's POV**

I was about to talk to Ally about her performance and then the phone rang. When Ally was done on the phone she turned to me and she had tears in her eyes.

"I need you to drive me to the hospital," she said

* * *

**Disclaimer: You should know I don't own Austin & Ally or Avril Lavigne's 'What The Hell.'**

**I left it on a cliff hanger. Tel me what you think is going to happen next. Sorry it took me so long to update. A lot has been going on. Homework and school and I feel like sleep but I have a lot of things to do. **

**I will update ASAP. Please R&R. Have a Happy Thanksgiving.**

**PeddieAuslly012 (Love_2_Love_Me)**


	8. Heartbreaking News!

**Previously on TNA...**

"That was an interesting performance," Austin said

"What do you mean," I said. Before Austin could answer my phone rang.

**Austin's POV**

I was about to talk to Ally about her performance and then the phone rang. When Ally was done on the phone she turned to me and she had tears in her eyes.

"I need you to drive me to the hospital," she said

* * *

** Austin's POV**

I drove Ally to the hospital and we went to go talk to the doctor about the reason why. We went went up to the doctor and asked why.

"Your father is Lester Dawson and cousin is Marly Parker, correct," asked the doctor

"Yes they are," Ally said

"Apparently when them two were driving on the highway and they got into a car accident," the doc said

"Are they okay," Ally said worried

"It was a serious accident and there was too mush blood loss. We couldn't save them," the doc said in a sad voice.

**Ally's POV**

MY father and cousin are dead. I can't believe this is happening.

**4 hours later..**

****Austin and I were sitting in Sonic Boom in silence. I was still crying about what happened.

"Ally I am so sorry about what happened," he said.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," I said wiping my tears

"I am sorry that it happened. You don't deserve this to happen to you," he said. I was about to answer when the phone rang.

I answered it and a message played and I put it on speaker

"This message is for Miss Allyson Dawson about her new legal guardians. Miss Allyson Marie Dawson, I am sorry about your loss. According to your father's will, your new guardians are Mike and Mimi Moon. They have already been notified and they will be coming to see you shortly. You will be living with them and their son Austin Moon. Please feel free to call if you have any comments, question, and/or concerns."

I looked up at Austin with wide eyes.

"Ally I don't know what to say," he said

"You don't have to say anything. Can you please help me pack my things," I asked

"Okay, let's go," he said and we left.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**What will happen to them because of this sudden news!**

**I know I need to update more. I promise to update as soon as possible.**

**P.S. I have updated the summary due to comments from this Shelby Guest saying that it is boring. Well if she finds it boring don't read it. Also she is saying there is too much cussing. First of all, this story was rated T for a reason and who are she, my mother.**

**Also another comment about the way that the characters are acting saying that they will never do that makes me remember to say this. SOME CHARACTERS ARE OOC (OUT OF CHARACTER)**

**Please R&R. Have a wonderful day and night.**

**PeddieAuslly012 (Love_2_Love_Me)**


	9. The Incident!

"Ally I don't know what to say," he said

"You don't have to say anything. Can you please help me pack my things," I asked

"Okay, let's go," he said and we left.

**To Be Continued...**

Austin's POV

We arrive at Ally's place to get her stuff. I was siting on her bed watching her pack two months worth of stuff, when I saw it. It was the photo me and Ally when we first wrote a song at the piano.

"You still have it," I asked

"Have what," she asked

I got up, went to her dresser, and held up the photo.

"Oh. The photo. I was thinking about throwing it away," she said. I was shocked. Why would she throw away something so important and sentimental.

"Why," I said slightly raising my voice.

"Why do you care," she said yelling at me.

"Because it is a special day. That's when our partnership started. I still have the photo myself," I said showing her the exact same photo from my wallet. "I care about it and you."

"Since when have you cared about me,"she said getting me confused.

"What are you talking about," I said yelling back at her.

"You should know," she yelled then walked out the room. I am starting to get tired of this. I followed her the room and she started running out the house.

"Ally wait," I said trying to catch up with her.

"No," she sounded like she is crying and then it happened

Ally's POV  
I started running away from him, from the house, from everything and one. I'm alone now. I have no one. The person I liked and might have loved and thought felt the same way is following me. He lied to my face saying that he cares about me.

I started to run across the street when I saw a car coming my way and froze. I thought I was going to die when I felt someone push me out the way. When I turned around, I saw Austin lying in the middle of the road. I can't believe he just saved my life.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Sorry I'll try to update as often as possible. I've been really busy with school. I will try the best I can but thank you to those who encourage me to write. (Insert Disclaimer here)


	10. The Visit!

I started to run across the street when I saw a  
car coming my way and froze. I thought I was  
going to die when I felt someone push me out  
the way. When I turned around, I saw Austin  
lying in the middle of the road. I can't believe  
he just saved my life.

To Be Continued...

Ally's POV

I walked into the hospital and went to the lady  
at the front desk.

"What room is Austin in," I asked

"Can I have a full name please," she asked

"Austin Monica Moon," I said starting to get  
annoyed and impatient

"Oh. That handsome young man. Who could  
forget him. With a middle name like that and  
considering he saved his girlfriend's life," she  
babbled

"It was me he saved and I am not his  
girlfriend," I said

"Not yet that is. He must really be in love with  
you to risk his life for you and ,considering  
how worried you are, you feel the same," she  
said.

"No. That is wrong. I don't love him. It's not  
that I don't appreciate that he risked his life  
for me, but why would he. He said some  
pretty nasty things about me when I did love  
him but now that's over," I said sadly. My  
heart breaking all over thinking about what  
Team Austin said

"Tell Nurse Macy everything,"she said  
pointing to her ID tag.

"I don't know. I really-" I started but she cut  
me off.

"I'm not only a hospital nurse but I'm also a  
love nurse," she persuaded

I chuckled and gave in. I told her everything  
that happened until now. She listened to  
everything. She stood up and walked over to  
me.

"Listen sweetheart. I know you're hurt and  
changed because of it. But you still care. It  
sounds like you care about what he said the  
most. Why else would you try to mess with  
him or change who you are,"she explained

"But what about what he said," I asked, tears  
started to fall from my eyes

"It might be a misunderstanding. You said he  
was confused about your feelings too right." I  
just nodded. "Talk to him about it. Maybe it  
wasn't him necessarily who said that stuff. I'll  
even find out more from him if you want."

"Okay," I said voice breaking.

"Now dry those tears. Come. I'll show you  
where he is. He is in a coma but able to hear  
what you say."

She took me to room 365 and there he was  
laying on the bed with a bruised  
ribs, and a bump on his forehead.

"I'll leave you alone," Nurse Macy said and  
left.

I am so confused. He was supposed to be  
annoyed by me but he was supposed to be  
my best friend.

I sat next to him and started running my  
fingers through his hair like I used to do when  
he was upset. Then I started taking to him.

"I don't know what to say or do. Well first off  
thank you for saving my life. But you confuse  
me Austin. In the beginning of summer you  
said some stuff that changed my perspective  
of you a lot. You made me think you were  
some poser that cared only about his career  
and didn't care what he had to do until he got  
what he wanted, even if that meant breaking  
someone's heart. But then you risk your life  
for me and say you care about me. One  
second you're a jerk and the next you're my  
hero. I just want to same fun lovable childish  
Austin that first met and have loved every  
since. Please wake up."

I didn't know what else to say so I kissed him  
on his soft lips. I don't care if he isn't awake  
or if he won't know it happened. When I pulled  
away, Nurse Macy came in and told me that  
visiting hours are over but I are more than  
welcome to come tomorrow.

"I definitely will," I replied removing my hand  
from his soft beach blonde hair.

I brought my lips to his ears and whispered "I  
promise I'll be back" and kissed his cheek.

That night I went to sleep in his room, with the  
consent of his parents. I put on his hoodie  
and inhaled the faint smell of his Cologne. A  
tear rolled down my cheek and I whispered, "I  
miss you. I miss us."

To Be Continued...

Sorry I had to end it on a sad note. I have  
been feeling sad ever since Friday when I  
watched Degrassi and found out Campbell  
Saunders committed suicide. He was such a  
great guy. So sweet, athletic, funny,  
wholesome. Practically my dream guy. I  
might make a Camaya fanfic. Not a sad one  
but a romantic one of course.


	11. Austin In And Out The Hospital

That night I went to sleep in his room, with the consent of his parents. I put on his hoodie and inhaled the faint smell of his Cologne. A tear rolled down my cheek and I whispered, "I miss you. I miss us."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Austin's POV**

****I opened my eyes and saw a bright light making me immediately close it again. I slowly reopened them and saw I was in the hospital 'Why am I in the hospital,' I wondered. Then I remember, I pushed Ally out of the way of that stupid car. If Ally got hurt of ME I couldn't live with myself.

I looked around and saw a nurse coming in. She saw me and said "You're finally awake sweetheart. I'm Nurse Macy. How are you feeling?"

'I'm fine. Where are my parents?"

"Oh. They are at a mattress convention in Minnesota but there was a snow storm making them incapable to come," she explained. I looked down sadly. I was alone and there was no one here for me.

"But there was the sweetest girl who came to visit you when you were unconscious. I believe her name was Ally. She said she was going to come tomorrow," she said and I immediately smiled.

"Guessing by the smile on your face she must mean a lot to you," she pointed out.

"Yeah. But she won't even talk to me like she used to and I don't know why," I said with a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Tell Nurse Macy all about it," she replied sitting in the chair across from me. I told her everything starting with when Ally went away.

"Hun. I think you're forgetting to tell me what happened before she went away," she asked

"Nothing happened. I asked this boy she used to have a crush on what he thought of her and he said a bunch of rude stuff. I swear if Dez wasn't holding onto my shoulder I wouldn't have punching in the face,"I said honestly.

"Oh Dear. What Ally told me was she heard Team Austin saying horrible things about her so she left and changed who she was," Nurse Macy told me.

"Ally talked to you," I asked shocked.

"Yes and man can she talk," Nurse Macy said making me laugh

"Yeah. That's one of the things I love about her. I love her laugh, smile, goofy dancing, warm hugs, angelic singing, gorgeous hair, petite form-"I said naming things but she cut me off.

"Okay. I get you're in love with her but you were rambling."

"Yeah, but Team Austin didn't say horrible things about her," I replied getting serious.

"I know and based on what both of you said, I think she thought what Dallas said was what you guys said," she said.

"How do I let her know that."

"Do what your heart tells you. Don't over think it," she simply said.

"Look now that you are awake. We need you to sign some papers so you can be let out and word of advice surprise her but not telling her you got out. I'll call you a cab and even pay for the ride," she said excitingly

"That is so nice of you, but why are you being so nice to me," I wondered

"I just love love. Get dressed and meet me at the desk," she said and left. I got dressed with a little pain and went to the desk.

"Sign here, here, and here. Initial here and thumbprint here. Your cab is out side," she said quickly pointing to various things

**One cab ride later..**

****I decided to go home and take a shower. I walked into an empty house, but As I walked up the stairs hearing Ally's angelic voice. 'What is she doing here, not that I'm complaining,' I thought.

I walked up my bedroom door, seeing her holding my acoustic guitar and singing a song:

[Intro]

I wanna get you by yourself  
Yeah, have you to myself  
I don't need nobody else  
Don't want nobody else  
He's special, I know  
His smile, it glows  
He's perfect, it shows  
Let's go!

[Verse One]  
I've been starin' at ya  
And I could do it all night  
You're looking like an angel  
With that kinda body needs a spotlight

[Hook]  
Ain't no body know your name  
But looking like you do could be famous  
I could see us makin' waves  
From the back of the club  
To a bed in the shade

[Chorus]  
Now I don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Wanna take you home  
And get you all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy?

Oh he got me  
No, I've never seen,  
No one like him  
Damn he's everything  
Girls they want him  
Guys they want to be  
Who's that boy, Who's that boy

[Verse Two]  
You could say that I'm distracted  
But ah you got me so attracted  
But boy I'll tell you what the fact is  
Is no one else in this room  
That could rock it like you, you do

[Hook]  
Ain't no body know your name  
But looking like you do could be famous  
I could see us makin' waves  
From the back of the club  
To a bed in the shade

[Chorus]  
Now I don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Wanna take you home  
And get you all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy?

Oh he got me  
No, I've never seen,  
No one like him  
Damn he's everything  
Girls they want him  
Guys they want to be  
Who's that boy, Who's that boy

[Breakdown]  
Everybody in the club turn around sayin'  
Who's that, Who's that  
Beautiful boy with them big brown eyes, tell me  
Who's that Who's that

I got my eyes on this boy  
Can't get him off my mind  
He's one of a kind  
The cherry to my pie  
I just wanna get him close  
Wanna make him mine  
Come hold my hand and dance away the night  
Give me the green light  
Kiss my lips  
Who's that boy watching my hips?  
I- I- I wanna know who you are  
My name is Dev and you can be my star  
[Chorus]  
Don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Wanna take you home  
And get you all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy?

Oh he got me  
No, I've never seen,  
No one like him  
Damn he's everything  
Girls they want him  
Guys they want to be  
Who's that boy, Who's that boy

'That was amazing. I didn't know she can rap. Am I that beautiful boy with those big brown eyes,' I wondered in my mind after hearing that song.

I knocked on the door and said "Ally."

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Sorry I'll try to update as soon as possible. Follow me on twitter: Love_To_Live ( MysteryFan012) I am counting down the days till I graduate: 67 more days left. Stay LOUD


	12. So Messed Up!

'That was amazing. I didn't know she can rap. Am I that beautiful boy with those big brown eyes,' I wondered in my mind after hearing that song. I knocked on the door and said "Ally."

To be Continued...

(IMAGINARY LINE)

Austin's POV

"I didn't know you got out of the hospital," Ally said surprised to see me.

"Yeah. I got out a few hours ago and I wanted it to be a surprise," I said feeling a bit nervous. This was the first time in months we talked without her screaming at me.

She muttered a simple "Oh."

"Look Ally," I started after a moment of awkward silence, "I need to talk to you." I started walking up to her and stopped in front of her. "There is something I need you to know and it is really important, actually the most important thing in my life."

"What is it," she asked calmly.

"I need you to know-" I started but was interrupted by a door slam and hearing someone or ones.

"Austin. Ally. Are you here," I heard my mom calling and Ally and I went downstairs to see both of my parents standing there.

"My poor baby. That was the most brave and stupid thing you have ever done," my mom said hugging me and kissing me cheek. I winced since my ribs were a bit sore .

"Sorry about that. But now Austin and Ally, I need you to come sit with me and Mike for a second," my mom said apologetic then suddenly serious. We all sat at the dining room table and my dad finally started talking.

"As you both know you two will be living together," referring to Ally and I, "but we have a few rules. One, no babies. We are not having little musical children running around the house so early. Two, you two have to share a room. We have to keep the guest room available and to do that you two have to share. No taking advantage of that. Third, resolve this whatever argument you have going on right now. It will make both of you happier. Understood."

"Fine. Now we are going to unpack so talk," my mom added walking upstairs with dad. I sat across from Ally and grabbed her hand. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away.

"Look I need you to know that-," I started but again I was cut off. The doorbell rang and we both went to go get it A guy who looked exactly like me except he was a few inches shorter and didn't have style and swag like me, not to brag.

"Hey Dustin," Ally said hugging him

"Who is he," I asked a bit jealous, and by that I mean extremely jealous.

"This is my boyfriend,"Ally said in a "duh" voice like it was obvious.

"Anyway. Babe I was wondering if you would like to hang out out something," the guy said with his hand a little too closer to Ally's butt which was irritating me and I guess Ally since she had an uncomfortable look on her face.

"She is a little busy right now Dixon. So I think it's best if you leave. Buh-bye," I said hurriedly pushing him out the door despite the pain in my ribs purposely getting his name wrong. I slammed the door in his face and turned to face Ally, not taking a moment to listen to HIM try to correct me..

"Who the hell is that? That is NOT the type of guy to be dating. It was bad enough to like Dallas who was a real ass, now you're dating an ass," I said yelling at Ally.

"Who are you to say who I should and should not date?", Ally screamed back at me.

"I am your best friend. You may not consider us friends at this moment but I do. I'm the one who knows you the best," I hollered getting a headache.

"You know what? I'm going to go out right now and hang out with Dustin and there is nothing you can do about," she yelled grabbing her jacket, and slamming the door behind her.

'WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? THIS IS SO MESSED UP' I thought to myself and laid face down on the couch, screaming into the pillow

To Be Continued...

Boo. This sorry is almost over. I just have a lot going on and I feel like I can't handle everything, but I will try. Anyway special thanks to everyone who has been reading my sorry and I'm a hundred times sorry for the late update.

Do you guys want a sequel? Do you guys want them to get together in this story or in the sequel?

Follow me on twitter MysteryFan012 (Love_To_Live)


	13. Team Austin Understands!

Everyday it just gets worse and worse. I can't do this act anymore. I

can't. I don't want to. Yet I still am in love with Austin after all of this," I

screamed tears steaming down my face. Trish just hugged me and I

collapsed to the floor in her arms, sobbing loudly. I just want this to

end.

(Imaginary Line)

Trish's POV

After calming Ally down and sitting her down ok the couch, I noticed

that Mimi was gone but that is the least of my issues right now. Once

Ally seemed to get her breathing back to normal, I started talking.

"Listen sweetie. I hate seeing you so unhappy and not you. I love you

for you. Dez loves you for you. And Austin definitely loves you for you.

We never wanted you to change."

"You say that, but I don't know if I can believe you. I want to believe that

it's not true but in this case I need solid proof. Oh My Pickles," Ally said

jumping up suddenly and a little of the real Ally peeking out, "I haven't

been the Sonic Boom in months. But I know for a fact that I am not

wearing this."

After a few minutes Ally came back in a orange shirt with gold sequins

on the front and dark denim skinny jeans.

"This feels much better. And look Trish I may not be yelling at you but I

can't fully forgive Team Austin and come back until I know the truth

because it is killing me not knowing anything and being confused of

what to do and say," Ally said walking out the house with me and

getting in my car to Miami mall.

"I understand. And don't worry all will be clear soon," I said starting at

the road. I know that Ally knows I have an, idea in my head, but she

didn't say anything. We just spent the rest of the car ride in silence.

"See you later Ally. I have to back to Harold's Hotdogs. I haven't worked

for two days," I said walking into the mall with Ally and we went our

separate ways.

I hurried to the food court where I found Dez and Austin since I tested

them to meet me here when Ally went to change. I sat down at the table

and looked at the both of them.

"First of all, Austin you look like a wreck. Second, I know what's going

on with Ally," I said looking at Austin.

Austin's POV

"Well. Are you going to tell us or not," I said suddenly interested.

"Remember when we went to Dallas to see what he thought of her,"

Trish asked us

"Yeah. I still hate him," I replied

"I even video taped it in case he would say something nice. I don't know

why I didn't throw out the video yet," Dez piped in.

"I think that video could help us. Anyway when we were waiting for her

in the food court that day and we were taking about Dallas saying those

bad things about her, Ally overheard but thought it was us saying those

things about her," Trish explained.

"That's insane. We would never try to hurt her," I interrupted

"Yeah. Yeah. You are in love with her. We get it. Now stop interrupting

me," Trish answered

After she told the whole story, I still felt as if she was hiding something,

but I'll worry about that later.

"I actually have the video. I guess I still had when I was looking at it at

Dez's house. Now let's go show the video to Ally so everything can get

back to normal," I suddenly remembered and got up.

We all walked to Sonic Boom where I was shocked to see Ally not

wearing black or any of those previous outfits she has been wearing.

She was looking so happy she was being civil or even friendly towards

us.

"Ally we need to-," I said but she cut me off.

"Wait. Before you guys say anything. Guess what. Dallas asked me out

and obviously I said yes. We are going out on Friday at 8,"Ally said

happily

It took all the strength in my nosy not to freak out in front of everybody.

It's like my heart broke in a million pieces.

"Nice Ally. Anyway I was saying that Trish, Dez, and I are going to hang

out by the beach so you might not be able to hear from us if you call," I

said deciding not to tell her now. "Come on let's go you guys.

"Have fun at the beach," Ally said completely oblivious to the truth.

No One's POV

As Austin, Trish, and Dez walked out they didn't notice when Austin

dropped something put of his jacket pocket-the DVD with video of the

truth.

Ally picked it up and was about to give it back but they already left.

Suspense it's slowly killing Ally of what was on that DVD. 'Should I play

it,' Ally was thinking in her head.

She went upstairs and put the disk away and went downstairs. In her

break she went back up to the practice room and decided to play the

DVD. Giving into the suspense. Though she was not expecting to see...

(Imaginary Line)

Anyway sorry about the late update. There was a major drama at my

school, actually two of them. One of which left me feeling an array of

feelings. Sadness, anger, confusion. If you want to know the whole

story just PM me.

Also, a shoutout to those in Oklahoma. Hope for the best and you will be in my prayers.

Story for the crappy ending. I'm just really tired. I still want yo know if

you guys want Auslly in the ending or not because there are like 3

chapters left of this story. Either way I will be making a sequel which I

might need help with. Tell me if you any ideas for the sequel too.

Follow me on twitter. MysteryFan012 (Love_To_Life)

Stay Rossome


	14. Ally Knows!

**Last time on TNA...**

She went upstairs and put the disk away and went downstairs. On her break she went back up to the practice room and decided to play the DVD. Giving into the suspense. Though she was not expecting to see...

**Now**

**Ally's POV**

I put the disk in and waited. I see Dallas, Trish, and Austin and hear Dez. 'I guess Dez was videotaping this. Austin is so cute. Wait no. I mean Dallas. This is still confusing,' I thought. I looked at the time stamp and see it was the day IT happened and I left for California. I just stared at the video.

**Video**

"Hey dude," Austin said, "We need to ask you something."

"What's up," Dallas said.

"What do you think of Ally," Trish just blurted out.

"Honestly, I don't like her. She is so boring and awkward. I don't know how you guys are able to be friends with her. I try to be nice but I just want to smack her. And have you seen the way she dresses. She dresses like an old granny. The only good thing is that she has a nice ass with those skinny jeans and tight skirts of hers," Dallas said as if he doesn't give a rat's backside.

"You're way out of line man," Austin growled, hands in fists, walking closer to Dallas.

"Look Blondie. You asked what I thought of that geek and I have you a honest," Dallas replied getting angry.

"There's a difference between being honest and being a Dickhead," Austin said crossing his arms.

"Oh look who has an opinion. I wasn't so sure considering you always follow that geek around like a lost lovesick puppy," Dallas said with a smirk.

"Coming from the guy with two left feet," Austin retorted. Now they were both face to face and Austin looked like he wad ready to kill Dallas. Trish and Dez just looked scared of what was going to happen next. They have never seen Austin so angry, not even Dez.

"Look DallAss. You better apologize for what you said or else you really will look like an Ass," Austin threatened trying to keep his cool.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it pretty boy. I know you like Ally. Only a blind person can't see it. And I know Ally likes me. Can you blame her? Just look at me. It just kills you to know that she will be yours. And I DEFINITELY know you can beat me up, but you won't," Dallas said trying to mess with Austin's head and it looked like it was working.

"What make you think I won't kick your ass right here and now," Austin growled. You can almost feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Because if you do anything to hurt me. Ally's going to think you started it. Come on think about do you really think Ally's going to want anything to do with you after you beat up her future boyfriend," Dallas annoyingly said feeding off Austin's anger.

"I'm her future boyfriend," Austin yelled trying not attract any attention from bystanders.

"You really think that. Oh how cute,"Dallas said pinching Austin's cheek.

Then Austin lost it. He pushed Dallas so hard he almost fell. Dallas finally got his balance back and stood there waiting for Austin to attack. Austin was about to go and punch Dallas in the face when Trish grabbed his ear and started pulling him away like a little kid.

"Ow ear, ow ear, ow ear, ow ear, Trish," Austin complained and she finally let him go and they sat at a table.

"Are you crazy? Do you want to get kicked out the mall. Do you want this all over the world in 10 seconds flat. I can see the headlines now 'Teen heartthrob Austin Moon makes local boy's nose throb.' This is not just about Ally. It's making you crazy. You have to tell Ally how you feel before people get hurt and trust me you are going to be one of those people," Trish reasoned trying to get Austin to calm down.

"I know. I just love her so much I can't think straight sometimes. I admit it. I, Austin Monica Moon, am in love with Allyson Marie Dawson. And I can't get her to see me the same way. Ally is going to be here soon for the Team Austin meeting. No matter how much I want her to know how Dallas really is, I can't hurt her feelings. She deserves better. She's too amazing and beautiful to be with DallAss. Dez close the camera. We can't show this to Ally," Austin said running his hand through his hair.

**Video Ends**

**Ally's POV**

'How can I be so stupid? I should have known that Team Austin would never do that to me. To make it worse I said yes to going on a date with that ass. Wait Austin said that he's in love with me. I gotta get this cleared up. I have just the plan all I need is Trish,' I thought and grabbed my phone to call her.

"Hey, I need your help. Come alone," I simply told her when she picked up the phone.

"I'll be there in five," Trish said.

Hopefully all will go well and I'll get back at Dallas and get Austin to be my boyfriend.

**(Line line line line line line)**

**I don't own Austin and Ally but I wish I did.**

**Sorry so much for the late update. Things were so crazy, but everything's okay now. Big big news I was the valedictorian. I had to give a big speech and by the end everyone was crying even me. Summer vacation has started and I promise all stories will be updated regularly. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing and favoriting (is that a word) and supporting me and helping me through drama. BT-Dubs all that drama is done. **

**Follow me on Twitter: MysteryFan012**

**Follow me on Instagram: BooBooSwirls **

**Stay Rossome. #LOUD**


	15. Sometimes Revenge Is The Answer

**Here's the revenge chapter. I know you guys have been waiting for this for a long time so here it is. I don't own Austin and Ally but I love Auslly.**

* * *

Ally's POV

Dallas is going to regret ever messing with me. I walked into the mall food court to meet with Dallas.

I got dressed in my high waisted shorts and a yellow striped tank top, because it's Austin's favorite color. To top it off I wore my black heels and let my hair down.

"Hey Dallas," I said walking up to him

"Hey Ally. I already ordered for us," he said getting me.

He got me a shrimp Alfredo linguini. I can't eat this I'm allergic to shrimp. I took a sip of the drink he got me and tried my best not to gag. I hate root beer.

"Look Dallas. I have to perform right now. I wrote this song and I want you to hear it," I said putting my drink down

"No offense but I think you are wasting your time with this music stuff," he said shrugging his shoulders. It took a lot out self control not too smack him right now.

"Maybe. Can I just please sing this song quick," I asked looking at him.

"Sure and random thing about me. I hate the color yellow," he said making me angrier by the second

"Thanks," I said with a fake smile and went up to the stage.

I looked around and saw Austin Trish and Dez at a table. Trish had a secret smirk on her face and gave me a good to go signal by rubbing her eye. Dez had his camera in hand like he always does. Austin had this depressed heartbroken face that made me sad.

"What's up Miami Mall. I'm Ally Dawson and I just wrote this new song that I would like to make to my date that's sitting right over there. Wave for everyone Dallas," I said pointing to Dallas who waved smiling not knowing what is going to happen.

"I just want you to know that I mean every word of this song," I concluded getting ready. The music started and I began singing.

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all

You started messing with my head until I hit a wall

Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known

That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!

I said holding onto the Mic that was on the Mic stand. The smile was wiped right off Dallas's face.

Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face

Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away

I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known

That I would talk, I would talk

I took the Mic off it's stand and stood on stage singing in front of everyone.

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

I sang the chorus looking straight at Dallas who looked surprised and a bit angry.

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you

You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you

Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore

You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

I walked off stage and started singingwhile walking through the crowd, everyone cheering me on.

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared

I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air

And make you understand, and make you understand

You had your chance, had your chance

I stopped right in front of Dallas and gave him the middle finger and started waking back to the stage

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

I sang the chorus one more tins and quickly said, "Introducing my special guest, Cher Lloud."

[Cher Lloyd]

Yeah, listen up

Hey, hey, never look back,

Dumb struck boy, ego attack

Look boy, why you so mad

Second guessin', but shoulda hit that

Hey Ally, you picked the wrong lover

Shoulda picked that one, he's cuter than the other

I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster

Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

Cheer sang while I was dancing on stage. Then Cher pointed to Austin saying that I should've picked him, making me blush a bit. It is true though Austin is cuter.

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

I sang the chorus one more time and finished the song and everyone erupted in applause. Well everyone except Dallas.

I put the Mic back and walked up to Dallas. I dumped the food and drink he bought me on his head. I gave him the finger one more time and walked away.

I walked towards Team Austin and Trish and I did our handshake. Dez and Austin however looked a bit stunned. Trish and I looked at each other and knew what we had to do. Trish grabbed Dez's ear and I grabbed Austin's ear and we dragged them to Sonic Boom while they complained about pain.

When we walked into Sonic Book, Trish and I finally let go of their ears. The boys rubbed their ears in pain but they still looked confused.

I went behind the counter, opened the drawer, and pulled out the disc holding it up.

The boys looked at the disc and and finally spoke.

"We're really sorry Ally. WE should've been honest with you earlier," Dez apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I should've given you guys a chance to explain yourselves. I should've known you guys wouldn't betray me like that," I apologized looking at them.

"Can I please be Austin's songwriter again," I asked hoping they didn't already replace me.

As if reading my mind Austin spoke for the first time since the song, "We could never replace you. You are way too special. There could never be another Ally Dawson."

"Group Hug," Dez yelled and I came from behind the counter and we all hugged. I never realized how much I missed them.

After a while they were leaving, but I asked Austin to turned and walked up to me.

"What's up," he asked looking at me.

I didn't reply all I did was hugged him tight. It's been forever since we hugged and I really missed being in his warm embrace. He seemed surprised at first but hugged back squeezing me a bit. We could've stayed like this forever but he pulled away.

"What was that for," Austin asked me confused.

"For being Austin. You stick up for me when Dallas said all that horrible stuff and even when I thought it was you that said it, you were patient with me and didn't stop until I find the truth," I explained.

"I would do anything for you," he confessed.

"I don't deserve you in my life. You are too awesome and I treated you like crap and you didn't deserve it. I lost so many things. My first kiss, my friends, my cousin, my dad. I was lucky enough to get my friends back, but not the others," I said tearing up.

"The important thing is that you are you again and we are Team Austin again. Wait scratch that. Now we are Team Austin and Ally. We're going to help you achieve your dreams too. As for your first kiss, you weren't you when you had it. You were Ylla Noswad not Ally Dawson," Austin said comforting me and drying my tears

Then Austin's phone vibrated and he looked at it.

"It's a text from my mom. She wants me home immediately, but I could always tell her I'm with you," he said putting his phone away about to attend to me again.

"No don't. Go home. I'll see you later there anyway. We've got a lot to do," I insisted pushing him out the door.

Austin's POV

"Fine. I'll go," I caved knowing she is being the same 'put others first' Ally she always was.

"Wait I have something to ask you," I said getting ready to ask her out

"What is it," she asked looking up at me and I saw the tears in her eyes and a thought occurred to me.

"Will you-," I started but stopped trying to piece my words together.

"Will I what," she wondered.

"Will you be okay to work on the school work we're behind on tonight," I asked instead.

"Sure," she replied.

"I'll see you later Alls," I said hugging her one more time and leaving.

I couldn't ask her out now. She is broken and needs a friend right now.

'Maybe another time,' I thought as I got in my car and drove home.

* * *

**I'm so sorry. I Know you guys really wanted and expected Austin to ask her out but I changed it at the last minute. I was going to end the story but it will go on. This story of not done and I'm not when it will be. Honestly I'm just making this story up as I go along. Please review and send suggestions.**

**Follow me on twitter: MysteryFan012**

**Follow me on instagram: BooBooSwirls**

**Follow me on wattpad: Shygirl012**

**Stay Rossome**

**#Loud**


End file.
